Trading Places
by SoullessSinner
Summary: Elizabeth, Wolfram's sister, is injured while on the job. She's not supposed to work for a while, so Wolfram fills her place. There's only one problem, Elizabeth works as a maid in Blood Pledge Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**_New Story! Hey Everyone, she posted a new story! Sorry I've been gone, concussions and sickness suck. That's ll I'm gonna say. Enjoy!_**

 ** _I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh._**

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ I ask as I smooth down my maid uniform. I slip on my black flats and tie my apron around my waist. _I can't believe I agreed to help Elizabeth. Why would I think this would be a good idea?_ I think back to when Elizabeth was first put under our head healer's care.

*Flashback*

 _"Elizabeth, why did you run out into the street and almost get hit by a carriage?"_

 _Elizabeth looks down in shame. She tucks a piece of her golden blonde hair behind her ear and smiles sheepishly. "I had to protect His Majesty. It is my duty."_

 _"You're a maid!" I shout, my voice ringing throughout the walls of the castle. "Maids don't take the hit, the guards do." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "You're lucky it's just a sprained ankle."_

 _"It'll heal in 5 to 14 days." Elizabeth says._

 _"How much work will you miss?"_

 _"Oh I don't plan on missing work. If I have to, I'll hop to work." She says and tries to get up, only to wince as her ankle touches the floor. I push her back down._

 _"You're not going to hop to work. Figure something out."_

 _"Well…"_

 _"No."_

 _"But Wolfram…"_

 _"No." I say and tap her forehead. "I see that glint in your eyes and the answer is no."_

 _"But Wolfram, you'd make the perfect substitute for me. You're my brother after all."_

 _I shove my hands in my pockets. "We look nothing alike. You have a huge ass chest, because you have two meat bags of fat connected to your chest. Our eye colors are different, mine are green and yours are pink. Lastly, we have different hair color and lengths. This would never work."_

 _Elizabeth taps her chin. "You still could pull it off." She pouts and gives me 'puppy dog eyes'. "Please Wolfram, won't you do it? Please?" She holds her hands together in a silent prayer._

 _I huff. "Fine. I'll help you." I walk over to the door and pull it open. "You'd better be grateful." I say as I slam the down._

*End of Flashback*

"Wolfie, are you almost ready?" Mother calls from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, you can come in." The door to my bedroom is thrown open and my mother steps through. She smiles at me and pulls something out of her bag.

"What is that?" I ask as I eye the suspicious looking bag.

"These," Mother says as she shows me wat was in her hand. "are extensions."

My eyes rift down to the fake pieces of blonde hair connected to a clip. "Where did you get those?"

Mother smiles. "I have my ways. These are actually mine." She lifts up my hair and presses the extensions against it. "Now stay still." I wince as the extension makes a sharp clicking sound as it is clicked in place. "There." She says and fans the extensions over my shoulders.

I turn to look at myself in the mirror. Somehow, I look exactly like Elizabeth, well, minus the huge chest.

"What time is it?" I ask.

Mother looks to the clock on the wall. "Almost ten. You're shift starts soon."

"Oh shit!" I say and practically run from my room. I bound down the staircase and burst through the front door of the castle. I make my way over to the stables and pick up Elizabeth's saddle for her horse, Smoky. I approach him and he neighs in distaste. "Listen, I know we hate each other, but I'm doing this for Elizabeth, so can we get along for at least four days?" He neighs and shakes his head, it looks like he's nodding. I smile and put his saddle on him. I place my feet in the stirrups and climb up onto the saddle. "Let's get going, shall we?" I pat his neck and pull on his reigns. He takes off at a gallop towards the town. Various numbers of men, women, and children line the town square. Vendors shout about their merchandise while drunken old people laugh and gurgle in the bars. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as they turn to smirk at me. I can feel their filthy stares on my ass as I lead Smoky away towards the castle. Once I approach the castle gates, a guard halts me.

"Who goes there? Oh, it's just you Elizabeth." He says and instructs the other guards to let me in. He takes me into the stables and I put Smoky into an empty stall. I go to remove Smoky's saddle when he shoves me forward. I land smack onto a hard chest.

"I'm so…" I say and look up. I'm met by the prettiest black eyes I've ever seen. "…sorry."

The stranger holds a hand out to me and I take it. He helps me up and smiles brightly before going to the black stallion in the back of the stable. Well, the horse isn't fully black, it has a long white streak covering its snout. The stranger pets the horse and nuzzles his cheek against the horse's.

"How are you doing today Ao?" The horse neighs excitedly. "It seems you are excited." A sigh. "I wish I was the same. I've been so busy I haven't had the time to take you out."

I open my mouth to say something when a loud, worried scream interrupts me. "Prince Yuuri! Prince Yuuri where are you?"

The stranger before me sighs again. He blows his bangs out of his face and looks back to his horse. Another sigh. "Guess I can't escape. I'm in here Gunter."

A man with lilac hair and violet eyes come barging in, almost knocking me into the stray hay bales in the corner of the stables. He gathers the stranger into a bone crushing hug and weeps into his shoulder.

"Oh Prince Yuuri, I thought you left because you hated me. I thought, 'Oh what a cruel fate this is!', but I've found you now." He releases the stranger and grabs his arm. "Come, we must prepare for your upcoming crowning." He drags the strange boy out of the stables. It's then that his words click into place. _Prince? That stranger was a Prince? He seems so mysterious, black hair and eyes. He's a double black. That's very rare in our country, but maybe it's not uncommon here._ I shake my head and lock Smoky into his stall. I turn my head to look back at the guard, and see him staring at, you guessed it, my ass. I've been told from many people that my ass is both sexy and…cute. I usually flambé them after they tell me that though. I ignore the guard and clear my throat.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" I ask the guard.

He breaks his gaze away from my backside and blushes. He scratches the back of his neck. "Well, since there are a lot of maids around, you have the least amount of duties. You gather the laundry, but you don' do it. You help serve lunch since you work from 10:00 to 1:00. That's pretty much all you do."

I nod and he leads me to the Prince's bedchambers. He thrusts a laundry basket into my hands and takes a bow. He leaves me, staring awkwardly, at the door. I knock and hear some rustling.

"Come in." I hear from the other side.

I open the door and come face to face with a woman. _I thought this was the Prince's bedchambers._ _Why is there a woman in here? Is she his mistress or something?_ I see various articles of clothing lying on the floor and I don't even question how they ended up on the floor. I look up when the woman scoffs. Her crystal blue eyes stare at me as I gather the clothes into the basket. Another maid barges in and the woman seems to visibly relax.

"Evening Lady Radleff, how was your slumber?"

The woman groans and stretches her back out. "Hmm. Hard to sleep with a dashing Prince between my legs." I almost choke on my own spit.

The maid giggles. "Can we expect an heir in the future?"

"I hope so Claire. Right now, we use protection every time we have sex. It's frustrating. I want a child, but Yuuri is not ready."

 _So the Prince's name is Yuuri? Actually the lilac haired man called his name earlier when he was looking for him._ I finish picking up the clothes and take them into the laundry room. I hand them over to another maid so she can clean them. The maid named Claire walks into the kitchen and starts to make dinner. I sig and head outside into the gardens. My eyes widen as I take in the sight of a shirtless Prince, covered in sweat, dueling with my half-brother, Conrad. He lunges for Conrad, but Conrad manages to block the blow.

"Your technic is getting better. You didn't fall down this time."

The Prince flashes a smile. "Thanks, but I'd rather be playing baseball.

Only one thing comes to my mind and that is: _What the fuck is baseball?_ Conrad turns to me and offers a smile. I only frown in response.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Conrad asks.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I say and reach my hand up to cover mouth as I yawn. "Lunch should be ready soon. I'm just getting some fresh air."

Conrad nods. "Yeah, it's good to get some fresh air."

I turn around. "I should head back now." I say and re-enter the kitchen. Maids are scrambling around, pouring stew into bowls carrying bottles of wine. Claire waves to me and walks over to where I stand.

"So, you new here?"

"No, I'm not new. My name's Elizabeth. And you're Claire."

"You were that maid in the bedroom a few minutes ago right?" I nod. "You ready to serve them?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say as one maid hands me a plate. Together, we enter the dining room here the guests are already seated. I set the plate down in front of Conrad and he smiles at me. Various slurping noses are heard as the guests finish their meals. Plates are cleaned off of tables and wine is drained from glasses.

"So, Yuuri, how is the training going?" Conrad asks.

Yuuri shrugs. "I guess it's going okay. I'm still trying to remember every country's formal greeting. Why are there so many?"

"I do not know, Price Yuuri, but when you become King, you'll be grateful that I, Gunter, was able to teach you to the best of my abilities." Gunter says. His eyes seem to sparkle as he speaks.

Yuuri nods. "I'm sure I will be. Also, I got a letter from your mother."

"You got a letter from Cheri-sama?" Gunter asks. "I wonder if Gwendal know she's written."

"Oh, it wasn't for Gwendal, though I'm sure he knows about it even though he's overseas with my mother and father."

"Anyways, honey, what was in the letter?" Lady Radleff asks.

"It was a letter inviting me to Bielefeld Castle for a matchmaker meeting with her youngest son."

"With Wolfram?" Yuuri nods. "Wolfram is already engaged to someone."

"Well, why didn't she say that in the letter?" Yuuri asks.

I step forward. "Our mother likes to scheme."

Lady Radleff stands from her seat. "Who gave you permission to speak?"

"I don't need permission to speak."

Lady Radleff snickers. "Oh, and who do you think you are a Princess?" _Oh, if only you knew. Except I'm a Prince, not a Princess._

I grumble but turn my back to her. I head back into the kitchen, even though ever fiber in my being was telling me to deck Lady Radleff in her stupid, snotty face.

"Where are you going?" Claire asks.

"I'm going to head home early. There is something I want to discuss with my mother."

"The meeting?" One maid asks.

"Do you think Prince Yuuri will fall in love with Prince Wolfram and they'll make sweet, sweet love to each other? After all, they do complement each other."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You've never heard about a fire wielder and a water wielder?" I shake my head. "Oh well, water wilders are calm and collected while fire one's are usually short-tempered. But when they make it into a bedroom, it's like a firecracker goes off. They're passionate, and I've been told that the sex is good. I kid you not." Claire says.

I roll my eyes. "You guys really believe that?" They all nod. "Well I don't. I'll see you all whenever I see you." I exit the castle and go to the stables. I saddle Smoky up and climb up onto his back. I dig my heels into his sides and he takes out towards my castle, Bielefeld Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh or it's characters.**_

 _ **On to the story.**_

I dismount Smoky as we near the castle. I thread my fingers through his mane and pet his back gently. I lead him into the stables and put him in his stall. I tread up the stairs leading into the castle. Mother sits on one of the velvet sofas in the sitting area, a cup of steaming tea clenched in her polished fingers. She smiles when her emerald eyes land on me and she sets her cup down on the coffee table. She throws her arms around me and gathers me to her chest.

"Oh Wolfie, how was your first day on the job? Did you by any chance see Prince Yuuri? He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

I push her away and narrow my yes. "Mother, about Prince Yuuri, why did you set us up for a matchmaker meeting?"

Mother slyly smirks. "No reason. I just thought that you'd think he was a catch."

"I'm engaged to Alexander."

"You were engaged to Alexander."

I feel my shoulders sag. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mother hugs me again and strokes my cheek lovingly. "I'm so sorry Wolfie. I tried to stop him, but he was dead set on leaving. He annulled the engagement and left with this woman named Jude. Weird name for a woman, I might add. She was pretty, brown eyes, blonde hair, but she wasn't as pretty as my Wolfie."

"I loved him. How could he do this to me?" I ask as I sink to my knees, still entangled in my mother's embrace. "Did he say why he ended the engagement?"

Mother nods. "He said he needed someone who could provide a child for him."

"That's his only reason?" Mother nods again, her blonde curls bouncing with the movement. "That reasoning is bullshit! I bore a child for him. Axel was supposed to be a good, strong child and then…" I trail off as tears stream down my pale cheeks.

"I know Wolfram, I know." Mother says. "If you want, I'll call off the meeting tomorrow."

"No, let Prince Yuuri come. Maybe it'll show Alexander what he's missing." I say as I stand and walk away. "I'm heading to bed. I wish to not be disturbed." Mother nods and I head up the staircase into my chambers. I change into my frilly pink nightgown and lay on my bed. With my broken heart and my tears trailing down my cheeks, sleep somehow finds me.

 _"Wolfram, how much longer?" Alexander asks as we continue to scale the tree._

 _"Not much longer. We should be at the top in a minute." I say as I grab onto the last branch. It crackles against my hands. I lift myself up onto the last branch and stare at the gardens below us. The various reds, blues, and yellows of the flowers mix together as the wind blows past. Alexander joins me and throws his arm around my shoulders._

 _"Wolfram, what do you think about marriage?" He asks._

 _I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"_

 _He shrugs and removes his arm from around my shoulders. "No reason." He looks away and laces our fingers together. "I just thought that, maybe in the future, we could get married."_

 _"It would depend on my answer." I say and giggle._

 _"What would your answer be?" He asks before his lips brush against my ear. A chill runs down my spine._

 _"You'll have to wait to find out." I say and move away from him._

A loud knock on my door has me open my eyes to see the afternoon sun. "Prince Wolfram?" My maid, Leisa, asks from the other side of the door. She opens the door and stands by my bedside.

I groan and cover my forehead with my hand. "I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

She bows. "I'm sorry sir, but your guests have been here for four hours now and your mother is trying to entertain them. She sent me up here to wake you up."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Do you need a bath?" Leisa asks.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Please, you don't need to thank me." She says before she disappears into my private bath. I hear the water running minutes later and stand from my bed. I stretch my arms out over my head and feel the muscles pop. Leisa comes out and bows her head. "Your bath is ready Prince Wolfram. When you are done, the rest of us will be in the dining room."

"Thank you Leisa, you may leave now." She raises her head and gives a slight nod before leaving the room. I strip out of my nightgown and enter the baths. The warm water raises my body temperature and the bubbles slide and stick against my wet skin. I grab a loofah and dip it into the water. I squeeze the remaining water from the loofah and begin to scrub my skin of the dirt and grime from yesterday. I start to hum as I finish bathing and drain the water from the bath. I grab a royal blue towel and dry myself off before grabbing my blue uniform. The blue uniform slips onto my body easily and I clip my sheath onto my hip and shove my sword inside. I exit the bath and exit my room. I head downstairs to the dining room. Mother sits at the head of the table with Yuuri and his fiancée to the right, along with Gunter. I sit to the left of my mother. Leisa brings out dinner and I feel my mouth water.

"What is this?" Yuuri asks as he pokes at his meal.

"It's roast beef with carrots and corn." I take a bite out of the meal. "Don't be a wimp, just eat it."

"Don't call me a wimp!" He shouts before he raises the weirdly shaped fork to his lips. He moans in delight after swallowing it. "It is good."

"Told you so." I say under my breath.

Lady Radleff turns her attention to me and her lips purse in disgust. "So, this is Prince Wolfram?" Her eyes look me up and down. "I must say, he is…pretty." Her blue eyes squint. "It's a shame. Bielefeld has a whore for a Prince."

Gunter spits out his drink and mutters an apology. He dabs his napkin against his lips before throwing a pointed look at Lady Radleff. "Lady Radleff, name calling is not acceptable."

"But a whore is a whore. I mean, isn't that why his fiancée left him?" She asks.

"JESSE!" Yuuri yells, even though he's right next to her. "That is enough. We talked about this."

"No, I complained and you ignored me. Is there any particular reason that you wanted to visit this whore? Am I not good enough? Do I not satisfy you the way you want me to?"

"NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE ENGAGED TO YOU!"

"BUT IT WAS SOMETHING OUR PARENTS DECIDED!"

"WELL I SAY IT'S OVER!" Yuuri says as he stands from the table and walks into the hallway.

"Wolfram, honey?" Mother asks. "Could you be a dear and go speak to the Prince for me? He's in his room I had ready for him. I want to have a nice chat with his fiancée." She says. Her emerald eyes flash dangerously and I hear a loud gulp from Lady Radleff.

Gunter stands to leave. "I shall accompany Prince Wolfram."

"No, Gunter, stay here. We might need you to interfere if things get too extreme." Mother says. Gunter nods. I slowly stand from the table and make my way to our guest's rooms. I knock on the door and hear a low, "Come in."

"Are you okay?" I ask as I take in Yuuri's frustrated expression.

"Yeah, no, I don't know." He says as he plops down onto the bed. "I just…can't take being with her anymore."

"Did your parents really decide on your engagement?"

Yuuri nods and takes a deep breath. "They said that she was the best match for me."

"She was the best match? Your parents must not have good taste." I say and hear a chuckle from him.

"I get that a lot. It's always: Why are you with her? Is she just your mistress? Are you only together for the sex? It makes me sick. I may not be a virgin, but if given the choice, I would've never given her my first time."

"Why not?"

"Cause she whines about how she's not satisfying me enough and that she needs to try harder. I'm just tired of hearing her whine. I'm ending this engagement when we get back to the castle. No objections."

"Well, why didn't you do it before?" I ask as I lay my hand on his cheek. His black eyes stare into my emerald.

"I was scared of hurting her feelings. Now, I just don't care."

"You really are a wimp."

"Don't call me that!" He shouts as he pulls me closer by my hand. I swear I feel my heart stop as he wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles his nose against the soft skin of my cheek. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"I-I wasn't trying to, but it if did make you feel better then you're welcome." We break away from each other and I stand and go to the door. "I'll see you off tomorrow." He nods before I close the door and standing the hallway.

"Is everything okay, Prince Wolfram?" Leisa asks. She hoists a laundry basket onto her hip.

"Uh, yeah. Everything is fine."

"Prince Wolfram, are you by any chance smitten with Prince Yuuri?"

I can feel my face burning. "What? No! I'm not smitten!" I walk past her. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight then, Prince Wolfram."

I lay in my bed and close my eyes. _I'm not smitten. Why would I fall for a wimp like him?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm tired as fuck and have nothing to say so...**_

 _ **I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh.**_

 _ **On to the story!**_

I watch as Lady Radleff descends the staircase and takes her place next to Yuuri. She wraps her bony arms around his biceps and nuzzles her nose against his neck. From where I stand, I can see every muscle in his body stiffen. Lady Radleff moves her hand until it's resting against Yuuri's thigh, where she lightly begins to move it closer to his crotch. He moves away and Gunter starts to complain about how that behavior is not appropriate. Mother giggles and turns her head as she hears the distant sound of hooves pounding against the ground. I head outside to see my brother, Gwendal, along with a bunch of other soldiers, heading this way. He halts his horse and hops off to gather me to his chest.

"I heard about Alexander. If you want me to, I will track him down and beat the shit out of him."

I throw my arms around his shoulders and push him back so I'm staring at his face. "It's okay, I'll get over him, eventually." I say and turn when I hear the door opening behind us. Mother runs out and throws her arms around Gwendal.

"Oh Gwendal, you look so refined. You're so handsome." She says and nuzzles her cheek against his.

"Mother, this behavior is entirely inappropriate. I suggest you cut it out." He says.

Mother pulls away and taps his nose. "I'm your mother and I haven't seen you in a while. I'm entitled to act how I want to act."

I sigh and look to the right to see Yuuri, with his fiancée's hand clasped in his, heading over to us. He reaches up with his free hand to brush his bangs out of his face. "Well, I guess I'll see you again?" He removes his hand from Lady Radleff's grip and holds it out to me.

I nod and grasp his free hand. "Yeah…Someday."

Lady Radleff glares at me and I raise an eyebrow. She throws herself on Yuuri and lowers her intense blue gaze. I shake my head and roll my eyes. I take a step back, and bump into my other brother's chest. I look up into Conrad's brown eyes and smile.

"What's up Little Big Brother?" I ask.

He leans down and places his lips by my ear. "I know that it was you in the castle yesterday."

My eyes widen. "H-How did you know?"

"You think I wouldn't recognize your maryoku and your emerald eyes?" He says with a playful smirk. "It's okay, I knew she was injured and you're helping her with her work. I won't tell, just be careful."

"Okay, I will." I whisper and we break away. I watch as they all mount their horses and turn away.

Yuuri glances back to me and smiles. I find my pulse stop for a brief second, though I don't know why. "Next time, I'll invite you to Shin Makoku. You'll love it there. Everyone's so nice." He whispers to his horse and the black stallion gallops down the road towards the castle. The other soldiers follow my brothers as they catch up to the Prince.

 _I already know that._ "I'll wait for that day."

Lady Radleff huffs and grabs her horse's reigns. She sharply tugs on the reigns and the horse almost bucks her off of it. I cover my mouth to stifle my chuckle. She glares and gallops off to join the others, her dark hair swaying in the breeze.

"That girl is rather troublesome." Mother says as she heads back into the castle. I follow her inside and sit on the plush couch.

"Yeah she is. She won't be a problem for long, well, at least not a problem for the others."

Mother raises a curious brow and orders some tea for the both of us. "How do you know that?"

"Yuuri and I were talking last night and he told me that he doesn't like her to begin with. He said that he wants the engagement to be over. He's going to ask to have the engagement annulled."

"So the Prince has finally grown some balls?" I turn my head to look at my uncle. He brushes his blonde hair behind his ear and looks down at me with his light green eyes. "Did you do anything to make him want to break off the engagement?" He asks my mother.

"Correct as always." Mother says. "I saw how much the Prince hated that girl and I set up a matchmaker meeting between Wolfram and the Prince."

"Wolfram's engaged to Alexander."

"Valtrana, he's not engaged anymore." Mother says as she sips her tea. "Alexander broke off the engagement while Wolfram was away. He says he's found a woman with whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

My uncle seethes and bites his lip. "I'll destroy him. How dare he break it off without talking to you first!?"

"He's a coward uncle. That's all."

"I can't believe you let yourself be impregnated by a coward. I thought you wanted to have a strong child. A coward is not going to produce a strong child." My uncle shouts. I bow my head in shame, my blonde hair covering my eyes. "Though I feel bad for the country. They have a cowardly King to be. His child will probably be a coward too." He says before he reaches out to touch my cheek. "I'll be in a meeting for the rest of the day, so stay out of my study. You know what the other nobles will ask if they see you."

I nod and raise my head to look up at my uncle. "Will this meeting be held without the King to be?"

My uncle nods his head while he lowers is glove hand from my cheek. "This meeting is for organizing his coronation."

"What?" I gasp out.

Mother claps her hands. "Oh my. It seems that Prince Yuuri will become King Yuuri very soon."

My uncle coughs roughly. "Actually, according to Gunter, the ceremony will be held in two days. He has already invited us, all of us."

"Did I miss anything?" We all turn around to see Elizabeth slowly making her way down the stairs. Lisa goes over to help her.

"Elizabeth you shouldn't be up. You're not supposed to put pressure on your ankle."

Elizabeth pouts. "I was bored. I can't stay cooped up in that room all day."

Mother nods. "You're just in time then. We were just talking about Prince Yuuri's coronation in two days."

Elizabeth's mouth drops open and her eyes almost bulge out of her head. "H-He's going to be King in two days?!"

"Yep." I say and prop my legs up on the couch. "A wimpy King at that."

"How dare you call Prince Yuuri a wimp!" Elizabeth shouts. "He's the kindest person I've ever met. He cares deeply for everyone."

"Kindness is considered a weakness. His father has acknowledged that already." My uncle says. He points an accusing finger at Elizabeth. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him?"

"So what if I have? It's not like I can do anything about it. I'm a mere peasant."

"That's right. You're a peasant, so act like one and stop fawning over the Prince!"

I get up from the couch and stand in-between my uncle and Elizabeth. Holding my hands out at my sides, I say, "So what if she's a peasant? Alexander was a soldier from our army and you accepted our engagement, even though you told me that I could've found someone better!"

"There's a difference. Alexander had a standing. She has none." My uncle says as he walks forward. "Need I remind you what Alexander did to you yesterday? He left you for a woman. You, a Bielefeld. We are natural charmers and yet…you lost your fiancée. You bring disgrace to your family. Leave this estate until you've cleaned up your act. Take your so called 'sister' as well."

We hear a cough from behind us and turn to see the other nobles staring at our display. My uncle straightens his back and bows. I bow as well and Elizabeth cups her hands together.

"I apologize for my nephew's behavior. His fiery attitude compliments his element perfectly. He gets hot-tempered at times and loses his composure. Please, accept my apology." My uncle says.

The King steps forward with the Queen, and lays his hand on my uncle's shoulder. With watery eyes, my uncle looks up.

"Valtrana, I believe in disciplining children for rude behavior, but to kick them out of their estate?" The King shakes his head and looks to me. "Wolfram von Bielefled?"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." I say and look up from my bowed position.

"I suggest you go into town and cool your head. Wouldn't want your fiery spirit to burn down the castle." He chuckles after saying this.

I nod and rush past the other nobles out to the stables. I grab my cloak from off the stables rack before heading over to my horse. Snowy neighs excitedly when he sees me walking over. I brush his white mane back with my fingers and remove his saddle from the rack in the corner. I buckle the saddle around his back before I climb up and throw my leg over it. I move the saddle around for a bit before I settle onto it. Elizabeth joins me.

"What do you want?"

"I want to join my dear brother."

"Why? Isn't your ankle still messed up?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth says. "But Gatz has checked it. He said that I could walk around now, but he still doesn't want me to work."

"He likes you, I swear." I say as I tug on my horse's reigns. Elizabeth goes over to Smoky and puts his saddle on his back. She climbs on and gives me a bright smile. We lead our horses outside.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup." She says as she throws her hair around her shoulder. "I'm ready."

We lead our horses onto the main road leading to the castle. I tug on Snowy's reigns and he takes off in a gallop towards town. I hear Smoky's hooves beating the ground behind me. I hear Elizabeth huffing behind me. I slow once we reach the town, and pull the cloak's hood over my head. Elizabeth almost bumps into me as she has Smoky slow down. I release a light, airy chuckle and guide Snowy to enter the town. The men, women, and children all turn their heads when we ride past them. Faint whispers fill the streets and gasps fill the air. Elizabeth looks down when to find a small girl standing beside Smoky. She tugs on his reigns to get him to stop.

The girl looks up, tears in her eyes. "Are you Prince Wolfram's sister?"

She nods. "I am. Now what has you troubled, little girl?" She asks as she leans down and brushes her hand along her cheek.

"They…They say that Prince Yuuri ended the engagement to my sister because he has fallen in love with Prince Wolfram."

"Lady Radleff's your sister?" I ask.

The little girl turns to me and nods. "Yes. She was supposed to marry the Prince, but rumors are going around that the Prince has fallen for the Bielefeld tramp."

"T-Tramp?" I ask, my palms beginning to burn from my fire. Elizabeth quietly whispers, "Don't."

The little girl nods. "Yeah, father says that he's mean and treats everyone like dirt. He said that's the reason why Alexander left him and married our aunt."

Elizabeth leans down to pat the girl's head. "I assure you young lady, the Prince is nothing like that. Your father is spouting lies about him, my brother would never act that way towards anyone."

"B-But isn't that why Alexander left him? Because he treated him like dirt?"

I shake my head and bite my lip, feeling the tears threatening to spill over my lashes. Elizabeth looks over with a worried expression. "No, he left because Prince Wolfram couldn't provide an heir for him in the five years they were engaged. He said he needed a woman who could do that for him. He left, but told our mother that he would always love him."

The little girl nods her head and looks down. "That's so sad." Then she suddenly looks up and her mouth forms a frown. "Dad?"

I glance behind me to see a middle-aged man, with yellow eyes and red hair glaring at us. He glances down at the crest of Smoky's saddle and he clenches his hand into a fist. "Lilith, get away from her!"

"But-"

"You incompetent brat! I told you to get away!"

"Incompetent brat?" I question out loud. I turn to look at the little girl. She has tears running down from her purple eyes. Her shoulders shake with silent sobs.

The man grabs her by the collar and throws her into the house. He then turns to me and puts on a fake smile. "I'm sorry ma'am and sir, but she likes to talk about imaginary things."

My emerald eyes narrow. I look over to see Elizabeth clenching her teeth, her pink eyes equally narrowed. "So, you were the one who called my brother a tramp? Is that all my brother is to you people, a wanton whore?!" She shouts. "My brother has tried to become a decent ruler and this is how you treat him!"

"Well, if he was like the Prince of Shin Makoku then maybe he'd be worth something. Right now, he's just a pretty face, but…so are you." The little girl's father says as he steps forward. "I wonder how much someone would pay for you. Twenty thousand? Ten?"

She tugs on Smoky's reigns and charge through the crowd. "I'm not going to let you touch me with you filthy palms. If you want to fight me so badly, then come at me!"

He draws a sword out from underneath a table and charges forward. She swerves Smoky out of the line of attack. He darts forward and manages to slice her shoulder. She lays her hand on the wound. I charge forward and deflect his attack with my body. His blade cuts into my back, barely missing my spine. I lay my hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and heal it quickly before his next attack. He chuckles when he sees my already tired state slumped over my horse.

"Ha! Your healing magic takes so much energy out of you. You're useless!" He charges forward again, but this time, an unknown blade blocks his blade from tearing through my collarbone. I look to the side to see Conrad, with angry brown eyes, standing in front of us. He pushes the man back, making him tumble to the ground.

"Are you okay Wolfram? Elizabeth?" Conrad asks when he turns to face me.

"Nothing more than the usual. What are you doing here?" I ask.

He walks over to my slumped form and removes my cloak. I hear gasps from the people around us.

 _"It's Prince Wolfram of Bielefled!"_

 _"He is beautiful!"_

 _"Is he here to see Prince Yuuri?"_

 _"You think he's here to propose to the Prince?"_

 _"Or to accept the Prince's proposal?"_

 _"Perhaps they'll engage in an early wedding night!"_

 _"And they'll make a beautiful child!"_

I dismount Snowy and make my way over to the crowd. I end up on my knees from the weakness washing over me. "Listen…and listen…good." I say through ragged breaths. I can feel my heartbeat racing against my ribcage. "I'm…here….to…"

"He's here to tour the castle with me." Elizabeth says as she joins me. She lifts me up and throws her arm around my waist. She turns back to the crowd gathered and narrows her eyes to pink slits. "Also, we would appreciate it if you would stop making up lies about our family and my brother. My brother knew nothing of Prince Yuuri's annulment of his engagement to Lady Radleff. He's not here to propose nor to accept a proposal. He's here to tour the castle. That. Is. All." She says.

I feel the last of my resolve slipping as I slip out of her arms and hit the pavement. "Wolfram!" I hear Conrad shout as a pair of arms embrace me. The last thing I feel before passing out is a hand gently stroking my hair.

 _"Wolfram, what's wrong?" Alexander asks as he sees my worried expression. He sets down his book on the nightstand and stands from his chair. He walks over to where I stand in front of the mirror, my hands placed over my stomach._

 _"Do you think I'll get fat from this child?" I ask as I glance back into Alexander's crystal blue eyes._

 _He leans down and kisses my shoulder. "If you do, you do. Just remember one thing: I'll love you no matter what size or shape you are."_

 _"So if I look like a bloated plum?" I ask._

 _Alexander cups my cheeks and turns my head to plant a kiss to my lips. "I'll still love you. I told you I'd love you forever, and I still hold to that." He says when we break apart._

 _I sigh and turn my body around to face him. I throw my arms around his neck and bury my head into his chest. "I love you, so much."_

 _"I love you too." Alexander says. He places his hands against my tiny bump and rubs it. "Both of you."_

I awake with a start, my back arching as I cry out in pain.

"Wolfram! Are you alright?" A soft voice calls out. I glance to the side and see Yuuri leaning against the side of the bed. His eyes shift down to my back and he winces. "You re-opened your wound." He says before he lays his hand on it. He closes his eyes and I feel an incredible rush of warmth cover my back. I feel the wound close under his palm and feel myself gasp in relief. I look around the room to see that we are alone, aside from Elizabeth sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room.

I lay back and wipe the sweat from my brow. "What happened?"

Yuuri tilts his head. "You don't remember? That's weird. You passed out after this guy gave you a pretty nasty wound on your back. Conrad carried you inside with Ms. Elizabeth at his heels. She tells me that my people were insulting you. What were they saying?"

I cover my eyes with my hand. "The usual. Whore, tramp, bedwarmer. It's cause I'm a Bielefeld."

"What does being a Bielefled have to do with it?" Yuuri asks.

"Bielefleds are natural charmers. We use our looks to seduce people and get them in bed with us. At least that's what my uncle's been telling me. He always argues with me because I don't want to use my looks to seduce someone. I'm told I'm beautiful and pretty on a regular basis. I don't need to sleep with someone to gain intel." I smirk. "I'm surprised he hasn't told me to try to get you to come to bed with me."

Yuuri blushes. "No offense, but I'm not like that."

"Like what? Gay? Neither am I."

"B-But you've had a male lover before."

"That doesn't mean I'm gay. I prefer both genders." I say as I slowly sit up. "Now, where's Lady Radleff? Did she pack her bags and get out?"

"Wolfram!"

"What? I'm just asking a question."

"You didn't have to be rude, but, if you want to know, she's living in town with her younger sister and her father."

I hang my head. "Well, on another note, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for your coronation in two days?"

Yuuri blushes again. "It's actually tomorrow. And, to be completely honest, I'm hiding from Gunter. He's a bit clingy at times and there's a certain event tomorrow that I'd rather not participate in."

"What event is it?" I ask, drawing closer.

"Well, it's like a dance, but I have to dance with everyone that attends. I have to kiss each one when the dance is over, and Gunter says that he's going to French kiss me when it's his turn."

"French kiss?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Yuuri scratches the back of his neck. "It's…uh…a kiss…but you use your tongues."

"Oh."

"You mean…you've never…with your fiancée?" Yuuri asks.

"No, I was too busy kissing him normally without using my tongue. Who thought that that would be a good way to kiss someone?"

Yuuri looks away and shrugs. "Don't know. Some say that if you kiss your soul mate and you use your tongues, then you'll see stars." He shakes his head and sits across from me on the bed. "Speaking of coronations." Yuuri says and turns to me. "Aren't you supposed to inherit the Bielefeld throne?"

I find the corner of my mouth twitching along with my right eyebrow. "T-That's right, but the only way to inherit the throne in my household is to marry. Once you marry, you become King."

"Oh, well then-"

"Your Majesty! Oops, I mean, Prince Yuuri!" We hear from outside the door. I hear the door open before Gunter steps through and approaches Yuuri. "Prince Yuuri, how dare you step out when I was talking about the festivities to flirt with Prince Wolfram. I'm hurt. You clearly don't care about me as much as you do him. Why must I be subjected to this torture?"

I blush and look away from them. "Go finish preparing for your coronation."

"What?" Yuuri asks.

"I won't have you slacking off on my watch you wimp!"

Yuuri freezes and turns around. "Don't call me a wimp!" He shouts as Gunter drags him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NO CHARACTERS, NOTHING.**

I watch as Gunter helps Yuuri secure his sash around his shoulder. The sash is of a purple color, which helps bring out his dark features. I can't help the blush that works its way onto my cheeks as I drink in the sight of the King to be. A knock on the door breaks me out of my thoughts. Another double black boy barges in and whistles as Yuuri turns around.

"Damn Shibuya, you clean up nice." He says before his gaze shifts to where I sit on the bed. "I see you have company. Should I come back later?"

"No, Murata this is Wolfram von Bielefeld. Wolfram, this is Murata, my friend and the Great Sage." Yuuri says as he sheaths his sword, his father's old sword.

I quickly scramble off the bed and kneel on the floor. I bow my head. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Great Sage. I am Wolfram von Bielefeld, heir to the Bielefeld throne, son of Cheri von Spitzberg."

Murata lays his hand on my shoulder. "You may stand Prince Wolfram." I rise and he stares into my eyes. "My, you are quite a looker. I'm surprised Shibuya hasn't snatched you up yet."

"Murata!" Yuuri yells from the other side of the room. "You know I don't swing that way!"

Murata chuckles. "Who knows? Maybe something will happen between you two tonight."

"If I even get the chance to talk to him tonight." I mutter.

Gunter throws his arms around Yuuri. I swear I hear a soft crack as Yuuri struggles to break out of his grip. "His Majesty is mine for tonight! I will humbly devote myself to you King Yuuri." He says as he releases Yuuri. "Now, let's move to the throne room."

I rush over to his side as he takes a deep breath. "If I don't suffocate first."

I pat his back as he coughs. "Are you alright Your Majesty?" I ask.

Yuuri waves me off and steps in-between Murata and Gunter. Gunter turns and smiles warmly at me.

"Prince Wolfram, your mother is here with your wardrobe for tonight."

"Oh no." I say as I pass Yuuri and the others. "It better not be women's clothes." I whisper as I make my way down the hall into my bedchambers from when I was injured. Mother springs up and gathers me to her chest, her boobs cushioning my chin.

"Oh Wolfie, aren't you excited?"

I lightly push her away. "Excited because of the coronation?"

Mother nods and turns around. She lifts up a simple blue tux with a white dress shirt. "These are your clothes for tonight. I wanted to make you wear a dress but-"

"But I stopped her." Elizabeth says as she leans against the door way. Her blonde hair is put into a half-up, half-down style and her blue dress fans out at the bottom. It hugs her curves tightly and the jewels lining her chest shimmer in the light.

"Isn't that hard to walk in?" I ask.

Elizabeth takes a step forward and almost stumbles. "It's because of these." She says as she lifts the skirt, revealing her high heels. They're about seven inches tall, well, the heel is. She holds her hands out to us. "Shall we?"

We walk to the throne room where Yuuri is kneeling on the floor, his father standing before him. His father takes the demon sword out of his son's sheath and places it over his shoulder. He murmurs something to the sword and it glows a bright yellow.

"Do you promise to govern your people to the best of your extent, to promote peace and protect during times of war, and to become the all powerful Maou?"

"I promise." Yuuri says.

His father nods and hands him the sword. "Draw your blood and let the sword bond itself to you."

Yuuri nods and takes the demon sword from his father. He draws the blade closer to his arm and sharply slices against his skin. A stream of red blood flows from the cut and Yuuri lets his blood drip onto the blade of the sword. The sword glows a bright red before a distinct moan is heard throughout the room. Onlookers beside me lean forward as Yuuri holds the sword up and a face emerges from the handle. The sword moans and smiles. I smile at the goofy looking face. The former King grabs his son's hand and lifts it up.

"I present to you all, the 27th Demon King, my son, Yuuri Shibuya." Cheers erupt from the crowd and Gunter rushes forward to scoop Yuuri into a bone crushing hug. "Let's move this party into the ballroom." The former King calls as he takes his wife's hand and leads everyone to the ballroom. I hang back and watch as Yuuri breaks out of Gunter's grasp.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I promise." He says. Gunter pouts, but leaves his side. I follow Gunter into the ballroom. Skirts float across the room as the couples dance and glide around the floor. I see Mother flirting with another noble and Elizabeth chatting with the other maids. Yuuri enters and is immediately swarmed by eager females. He gives an embarrassed expression before he grabs one girl's hand and leads her onto the floor. I chuckle before someone taps my shoulder. I look behind me to Murata holding out a drink for me.

"Thank you." I say before I take a sip of the drink. Wine, very strong wine.

Murata nudges my shoulder in a teasing way. "Why don't you go get yourself a dance partner?"

"Don't want one." I say as I finish my glass of wine. "I'm gonna go get another glass. You want one?"

He shakes his head. "No, but you might want to pace yourself. The wine's pretty strong."

"I can handle it." I say. I make my way over to the table containing drinks and hear someone whistle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Wolfram fine Bielefeld." I look behind me to see a snotty looking noble with orange hair and green eyes looking me up and down. He leans on the table in front of me. "The name's Charles. Can I just say that you are even prettier up close? Those rumors about your beauty don't do you justice." He grabs my hand and places a wet kiss on the back of it. "How about you accompany me for a walk around the courtyard?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to be wasting on useless nobles like yourself."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him. "But you're a Bielefeld."

"Yeah, and as a Bielefeld, I have the right to refuse anybody." I say as I break out of his grip. "I'm not like my ancestors. I don't seduce anybody. I don't just sleep around."

"Then what are all those rumors about you being the King's lover?"

"Rumors. The King and I are nothing but friends. I assure you there is nothing else going on." I say before I make my way back to Murata. He raises a questioning brow and I shake my head. He opens his mouth to say something when Gunter starts shouting.

"King Yuuri, you have to let me kiss you! It's a part of the dance."

"A kiss on the hand or the cheek is a part of the dance, not a kiss on the mouth." Yuuri says as he pushes Gunter away. He quickly rushes over to us before anyone else can interfere. I down my second glass of wine and feel myself getting tipsy. Murata hands Yuuri a glass and he eagerly downs the drink. I look up with glassy eyes when he holds his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, a goofy smile on his face. I nod and place my hand in his. He guides us into the middle of the dancefloor and lays his other hand on my hip. I place my hand on his shoulder and we start to glide across the floor. I don't pay attention to the jealous glares or Gunter's sobbing. I only focus on Yuuri and his beautiful black irises. The dance ends quickly and Yuuri bends down to place a kiss against my cheek, earning protests from his other dance partners. My cheeks flame as he pulls away to take another dance partner. I rejoin Murata on the sidelines. He hands me another glass, to which I eagerly drink. This drink, however, tastes a little funny. The taste is a little bitter with a slight twinge of berries. I drink two more glasses of this strange liquid before I deem myself drunk. I watch as Yuuri gives Murata his glass and he refills it with the strange liquid. I never noticed before, but the liquid is a strange lilac color. Four more glasses of this and I can see that Yuuri is drunk. Conrad braces his hands against Yuuri's shoulders and guides him outside muttering, "Let's get you to bed. You need to rest."

A sudden twinge of jealousy flames within my chest and I find myself trying to follow them out into the courtyard. Elizabeth throws my arm over her shoulder and turns me in the opposite direction.

"I think you've had enough too. Why don't you go to bed? I'll bring you there." She leads me upstairs to my chambers I used when I was wounded. She helps me change into my frilly pink nightgown. I fall into the sheets when she releases me. I snuggle into the pillows. Elizabeth kisses my forehead. "Goodnight brother."

"…Night…sister."

She giggles before she says, "You must be _really_ drunk. You never call me sister." She closes the bedroom door softly. I feel my eyelids drooping and I allow myself to be carried off to sleep.

 _Alexander holds me from behind as he strokes my stomach. The baby bump has grown, so it is now noticeable. He kisses my neck and lays his head on my shoulder. "Wolf, what gender do you think the baby will be?"_

 _I shift my emerald eyes to look to my fiancée's blue. "I don't want to know until the birth, but I suspect that it will be a boy. I can feel it. This baby is strong, and it will grow up with two strong fathers to support him."_

 _"Correction, one strong and beautiful father and one strong father." Alexander says before he breaks away from me. "I gotta go train our troops. I'll see you at dinner." I nod and he kisses my palm before he jogs off to the garden._

 _I rub my bump and hum a short lullaby to it. "You're going to be born into a strong and loving family. I can't wait to meet you."_

I wake to the feeling of someone's lips on mine. My eyes widen and I reach up to push the person away. I sit up and am meet by Yuuri's dark gaze.

"Y-Yuuri?" I ask as I trace my lips with my finger. "Do you know what you just did?"

Yuuri crawls forward until his face is inches from mine. "I want you." He whispers.

"W-Wai-mmph." I begin to say before Yuuri claims my lips with his again. He pushes me back on the bed and settles on top of me. Through the fabric of my thin nightgown, I can feel his hardened flesh press against mine. I moan as he sucks on my tongue and grinds his hips down against mine. He breaks away to rid himself of his pajama shirt before capturing my lips again. His tongue slides against mine, causing tingles to run down my spine. Against my body's protests, I push him away.

"This isn't right Yuuri. We're both drunk, and you don't want me. If you did you would have acted on your feelings before."

Yuuri grabs my arm and pulls me forward so that my body is sitting on top on his, straddling him. His hands slip underneath my nightgown to toy with the fabric of my underwear. "I won't take anything off of you if you don't want me to, but I need this. I need you." He says before he grinds his hips against my bottom. I bite my lip to stifle my gasp as his erection presses in-between my ass cheeks. I rest my head on his shoulder and timidly stick my tongue out. I run my wet appendage over the muscles in his shoulder before moving up to his neck. Fuck my drunkenness. I need him too. I latch onto the skin of his neck and suck, causing a low moan to slip from the King's lips. His nails dig into the skin of my hips, drawing blood. I hiss and place my lips by his ear.

"Take everything off of me. I need you too. I want you to devour me, to wreck me. I'm forever yours." I say before I suck on his earlobe. Suddenly, I'm shoved onto the bed with Yuuri hovering above me. He pulls my nightgown up and over my head before he leans down to take my right nipple into his mouth. My hands thread into his raven locks as he sucks on the hard bud. I buck my hips up and pull his face closer to my chest. Yuuri breaks away and reaches down to untie the strings of my g-string. I whimper when the silky material brushes my erection. Yuuri licks his lips and reaches for his night shirt. I feel panic well up in my chest as I think that he's going to re-dress and leave me naked in bed. My eyes widen in surprise when he snatches my wrists and holds them up over my head. He ties my wrists with his night shirt and gives me a wink when I raise an eyebrow at him. He leans down to give my tip an experimental lick. My backside bows off the bed and I try to move my bound wrists to Yuuri's hair, but I find it difficult to do so.

"It's no use, my lovely flower." Yuuri says as he leans up and starts to undo the buttons of his pants. "I tied your wrists together, but I also tied them to the headboard." I crane my neck to look at the headboard. My wrists are, in fact, tied to the headboard. I release a small gasp as Yuuri's warm tongue trails up my thigh to my chest. I wiggle in his embrace as he picks my lower half up. "Relax my little Wolf, it'll be fine."

"It's hard to relax with your stiff cock brushing my ass." I say with a heavy blush dusting my cheeks.

Yuuri chuckles and lowers my body back onto the bed. I watch with lidded eyes as he removes his pants, revealing his erection straining against the confines of his g-string. Half of his penis is actually sticking out of the top of his underwear. I swallow thickly. _Dear Shinou, he's bigger than Alexander._ Yuuri removes his underwear and crawls over to me. He leans in for a gentle kiss and I close my eyes as our tongues touch. I hear fabric shifting. I feel something being put over my eyes as Yuuri moves away. I open my eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"D-Did we blow a fuse or something? Why is it so dark?" I ask as I tug on my restraints.

Yuuri kisses my ear, earning a squeak from me. "You're too innocent. For an eighty two year old Mazoku I'd think you'd know what a blindfold is." My eyes widen behind the material. Blindfold? I feel a kiss being delivered to my cheek before Yuuri leans in and whispers, "Don't think, just feel." His hands move south so they cup my thighs. My thighs are spread apart and a wet, foreign object strokes my puckered entrance. The wet, slurping sounds cause me to groan, my head thrown back against the headboard. It's then that I realize it's Yuuri's tongue being pitched inside me. I whimper when the tongue is taken out of me and replaced by a finger. My dick twitches from the entry and my lips part to allow gasps to come forth. I feel the finger curl inside of me and brush a tiny bundle of nerves. A scream rips from my throat, but a hand cups my mouth from uttering it.

"What?" I ask behind the hand.

Yuuri shakes his head. "As much as I love your voice and your screams, you'll wake the whole castle. Luckily, I have a solution." He grabs his underwear and pitches his fingers into my mouth to force it open. I release a startled gasp as his g-string is shoved into my wet cavern. "This should keep you quiet."

"Ummph!" I shout as he roughly shoves two fingers inside of me. His tongue licks up my neck before his teeth sink into it.

"If it were just the two of us in this castle, I would have you wearing a maid uniform, your hands bound above you along with your legs, showing me your gorgeous opening. I'd whip you until you came and then I'd listen to your screams as I shoved both a dildo and my dick into your needy asshole. Would you have liked that?" He asks huskily. I eagerly nod my head up and down. "Would you like to be known as my little plaything?" I nod again. "Even if it meant disgracing your family and your title?" Another nod. Yuuri kisses my shoulder and sucks on the bite he made before. I sink my teeth into his underwear and taste him on the fabric. A third finger is shoved inside and I nearly cum onto my own stomach. Yuuri leans up and licks the shell of my ear. "Well, my Wolf Cub, are you ready for me?" He asks, his breath fanning over my cheek. I shiver and nod. I feel my thighs being picked up and placed over strong, muscled shoulders. I take a deep breath and hold it as Yuuri starts to enter me. The pain is immediate, almost tearing me in half. I throw my head to the side and clench my fingers. My bounds squeeze my skin, digging into my flesh. Yuuri stops when he's half-way inside me. He leans down and kisses my neck, my shoulders, my cheeks and takes a stuttering breath.

"Wolfram, you feel so warm inside. If only I could have you like this every day." He says before he continues to insert more of his length into me. A long drawn out moan flows from my mouth and is blocked by the gag when he's fully sheathed inside. My insides pulse and clench around him. He fills me to the brim, as if he was meant to be there. I briefly think back to when Alexander and I first had sex. He was inexperienced and clumsy, he always treated me like a China doll. His length never filled me the way Yuuri's is right now. I always felt satisfied at the end of every coupling, but I felt that something was missing. Yuuri was that something. I almost laugh at myself. _You're comparing your lover of five years to the King that will probably be nothing but a one-night stand._

Yuuri whispers into my ear. "What were you thinking about Wolfram?" He moves inside of me, causing a little pained squeak to bubble from my throat. "Were you thinking of that?" I nod and Yuuri moves all the way out of me before he slams back in. My back arches off the bed and my nails dig into my palms. He bends my thighs over so they are leaning against my chest. He thrusts roughly into me. I squeeze my backside around his length and hear him moan. One of my thighs is lowered onto the bed while the other is still resting against Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri turns my body to the side, causing my restraints to dig into my skin more. He thrusts into my again. My mouth opens to voice a scream, but again, the gag blocks it. I feel tears leaking out of my eyes as Yuuri continuously slams into me and hits my prostate. My cock swells and I ball my hands into fists as I feel my orgasm approaching. Fingers cover my erection and I bow my ass off of the bed as they stroke gently down to the base.

"Do you need to cum, my little Wolf Cub?" Yuuri whispers into my ear. Words escape me, so instead, I nod my head. Yuuri chuckles. "Well, that's too bad. I'm not finished with you yet." I yelp as something is placed onto the base of my cock. "This is called a cock ring. It prevents you from orgasming. Now, let's continue, shall we?" I nod again.

"Mmph!" I scream when Yuuri undoes my restraints and flips me over. My stomach hits the bed and he re-enters me. I move my right leg back and wrap my heel around his right knee. My cock swells painfully against the ring. Tears freely stream down my face now. The pleasure is too much. My nails dig into the pillows in front of me. I feel Yuuri slow down, his rough thrusts turning into shallow penetration. Suddenly, a warm liquid fills my asshole and I realize that Yuuri came. He rests his stomach on my back and removes the cock ring. He pumps my shaft and soon enough, I cum as well. We lay next to each other in the aftermath. I brush my fingers along his cheek as he kisses my neck. I push him down onto the bed and crawl into his lap. I remove the gag from my mouth and lean down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I think I deserve a second round." I whisper against his lips.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "As you wish." He says before entering me again. I gasp as the cum soaking my inner walls is pushed deeper inside of me. He laces our fingers together as I bounce on his cock. I bite my lip as I feel him harden inside me. I get off of his lap, his cock slipping out of me. He looks at questioningly before his eyes widen as I rest my stomach against the headboard, spread my legs as wide as they'll go, and look back with lidded eyes.

"Please…enter…enter me." I gasp out. Yuuri grabs my ass and spreads my cheeks apart with his fingers. My mouth opens in a silent cry as his hot dick is shoved back into my slick walls. He wastes no time in pounding me against the headboard. The force of his thrusts is so powerful the bed is smacking into the wall. I clench my hands in a death grip on the headboard, my knuckles turning white.

Yuuri grabs my left thigh and lifts it up, spreading me wider. "Tell me, Wolfram, how does it feel to have my cock sliding along your coated walls? To have more of my cum being force inside of you?"

I cough a little and swallow thickly. A high-pitched comes unbidden to my throat as Yuuri hits my prostate. With my voice raw, I say in a scratchy voice, "I-It…feels good…really good."

"Is that all? It only feels good?" Yuuri asks in a teasing tone as he slams back into me. I move my hips back against his.

"N-No, it feels more than good."

"Then tell me how it feels and I might let you cum." Yuuri says as he traces my erection with his pinky finger. He licks my spine and bites into it. I scream, probably for the hundredth time, and claw at the wood of the headboard. "How does it feel Wolf?" Another hard thrust. "Answer me!"

I wipe the tears from my eyes. I'm not crying from pain, but pleasure, too much pleasure. Voice cracking and shaking, I say, "It feels so good. I wish I could stay like this, with your delicious cock shoved inside of me, coating my insides with your cum forever!"

Yuuri roughly grabs my cock and swipes his thumb along the tip, spreading the pre-cum around as he nips at my ear. "Good, now here's your reward. I'll let you come." He moves his hand up and down my base while his other hand cups and rolls my balls. I turn my head and grab his chin, forcing him to look at me. He skims his nose along my cheek and I close my eyes as my second orgasm of the night washes over me. I clench hard around his penis on purpose and feel him stiffen inside me. My cum soaks the pillows underneath us as his coats my insides, pushing deep inside me. I lay against the headboard, trying to catch my breath. Yuuri rests his head on my shoulder and pants into my ear. I turn my head and kiss his forehead.

"Wow." Is all I can say. I nuzzle his cheek and purse my lips. A sly smirk covers Yuuri's lips as he puts out of me and pushes me to the edge of the bed. I tilt my head in confusion, but widen my eyes when he goes to kneel on the other side between my legs. "W-What are you-" I start to say but stop when he pulls me to the floor. My backside hits the wooden floor with a loud thump.

He smiles. "I'd like to satisfy my Queen some more." He licks my lips before shoving his tongue inside. A startled gasp leaves my mouth as Yuuri pushes me down on the floor. I break away and turn my head to the side when he goes to kiss me again.

"Did you just call me your Queen?" I ask.

"Yeah, does that bother you?" He asks as his tongue licks at the corner of my mouth.

I shake my head and throw my arms around his neck. "No, but I can't be your Queen. My uncle would never allow it, and you're drunk. You don't know what you want."

A harsh bite is delivered to my cheek and I wince as Yuuri pulls away. "I don't care if I'm drunk. All I want right now is you, and I will have you." He says, his eyes turning to slits. "If I say you're my Queen, then you're my Queen. There is no in-between with this."

I nod my head and pull him down for a kiss. "Then I'll be your Queen and you'll be my King." I say when we separate. Yuuri smiles and shoves his knee between my legs. I spread my legs wider and lift them up to wrap them around his waist. "Now, you're Queen would like you to satisfy him."

Yuuri kisses my nose and grabs my hips. He slowly cups my bottom and I feel his cock spread my inner walls once again. He sighs and groans when he's deeply seated inside. "Even after I've fucked you twice now, you're still so tight."

In answer, I clench around him. His nails dig into my hips as he groans again. "It's okay. You can cum if you want. I don't mind, as long as you satisfy me." I push him towards me with my legs, making him penetrate deeper.

Yuuri grabs my hands and pins them on either side of my head. He starts to thrust into me, and I can feel his fingers digging into my wrists. I welcome the pain and lean up to capture his lips with mine. Our tongues entwine in mid-air before Yuuri pulls away, breathing heavily. He leans over me and places his mouth by my ear. His breath blows into my ear as he starts panting. I pant along with him and slide my hands down to lace our fingers together.

"Please, my King." I say through my pants. "Please, cum inside me. I need to feel your cum filling my entrance and dripping down my thighs."

Yuuri stills over me when I lean over to bite his ear. His breath shakes as he empties himself inside me for the third time tonight. I clutch his shoulders as I cum onto his stomach. I lay back on the floor with Yuuri lying on top of me. He pulls out of me and rolls to the side. I rest my head against his chest and feel his fingers running through my hair.

"You've satisfied me." I say.

"I hope so. I think we should call it a night."

"Agreed." I say and we move to lay on the bed. I settle on my side and feel Yuuri throw his arms around my waist. He rests his head against the back of my neck, and minutes later, I hear his soft snoring in my ear. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once, again, I don't own anything.**

My eyes open to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. I brush my fingers lazily through my blonde locks before sitting up. My back aches and my backside throbs painfully as I move to gather my nightgown from the floor. I feel my muscles contract as I bend over to scoop up the frilly article of clothing. I slip it on and go to lay back down in bed, when I see the body lying halfway across the bed. Yuuri's dark hair frames his face, covering his closed eyes from view. His left arm is thrown over the pillow my head was previously resting on. His mouth is open, his soft snoring filling the silence of the room. I try to piece together why he's in my room when he turns over, revealing his nude body to my eyes. My mouth hangs open and my eyes widen. We were drunk, we had sex, three times to be exact. I look down to my wrists to see the deep creases my binds made. I trace my lips and swipe my tongue across them. I think back to last night when Yuuri kissed me. He pitched his tongue inside my mouth. What was it called again? A French kiss? Yeah, that's it. A light blush covers my cheeks when the newly crowned King turns over. He mumbles something under his breath and it is then that the panic wells up in my chest.

 _What am I going to do? I slept with the King. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I need to leave. I need to leave before Yuuri, or anyone else, wakes up._

I rush downstairs to the stables, not caring that I'm still in my nightwear. I quickly saddle Snowy up and climb onto his back. He neighs tiredly and I dig my heels into his sides.

"We need to leave. I've royally fucked up." He takes off into town. I turn my head to briefly glance back at the castle, before turning my head in the direction of my castle.

(Yuuri's POV)

I yawn as soon as I open my eyes. I sit up in bed and stretch my arms over my head. I pull the covers back and nearly have a heart attack when I see my naked body. I mean sure, I've woken up naked before, who hasn't? I notice the covers thrown back on the other side of the bed and the smell of sex in the room. I slept with someone. Question is: who was it? I rub my forehead as a headache washes over me. I can't remember who I had sex with. All I remember is dancing with some girls, dancing with Wolfram, Murata handing me a drink, and then Conrad taking me up to bed and shutting the door. My eyes narrow. Murata, he's got to have something to do with this. I get out of bed and gather my clothes from the floor. I throw them on and comb my fingers through my hair. I open the door to the room and peek my head outside to see if anyone is there. While doing so, I get a glimpse of barren hallways.

 _Good, nobody's here. Now I have to find Murata._

I tip-toe down the hall to Murata's room. I knock softly on the door, but get no response. I sigh, and make my way to the dining hall. Everyone is gathered around the table, chatting and eating their food. Lady Cheri spots me first and waves me over. I sit next to her, but I don't eat any food.

"Aren't you going to eat, Your Majesty?" Gwendal asks from across the table.

I push the plate further away. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, no, His Majesty isn't sick is he? We need a doctor in here!" Gunter shouts.

"No, no Gunter, I'm fine." I say and look around the room. Everyone is here, aside from a blonde Prince. "Where's Wolfram?"

Elizabeth shrugs. Everyone else looks around. Murata pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I saw him earlier this morning."

"Really? What was he doing? Eyeing the beautiful flower gardens?" Lady Cheri asks.

Murata shakes his head. "Actually, he was riding off on his horse. He rode into town, but I think he's heading home. He looked distressed."

Conrad clears his throat. "Wolfram is a busy guy. He must've had to attend to some business."

"Or something happened last night that he wasn't emotionally ready for." Murata adds.

Gwendal raises his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not anything bad, I'm just saying that Prince Wolfram has been dumped by his fiancée, so he'll have more suitors coming after him. I saw Charles Clemmins talking to him yesterday. It was a brief conversation and Wolfram seemed uninterested. He shrugged out of Charles' embrace and came rushing back to my side. Prince Wolfram did have a lot to drink though."

"Wolfram wasn't acting drunk."

"He kind of was." Elizabeth says.

"Prince Wolfram only had two glasses of wine. He wasn't drink, just under some….effects." Shinou says as he enters the room. I notice Murata's eyes narrow in his direction. Shinou settles into one of the chairs and flips his blonde hair back. Off topic, but in some instances, he reminds me of Wolfram.

"What do you mean by effects?" Conrad asks.

Shinou throws his arm around Murata and chuckles. "As I expected from the Great Sage, you are very cunning." He turns to us. "You see, my lovely fiancée laced Prince Wolfram's drink with a potion that causes a person to be completely enveloped in desire and lust."

"You drugged our brother?!" Gwendal, Conrad, and Elizabeth all shout.

Murata holds his hands up. "The potion doesn't work unless another person drinks it."

"And did anyone else drink it?" Lady Cheri asks. Silence answers her.

Gwendal's brow creases in frustration. "You mean to tell me that you drugged Wolfram and made him a lustful creature, but you also drugged another person?" Murata nods sheepishly. "Who did you drug? Who did you make have sex with our brother?"

Murata stays quiet. Shinou sighs. "I guess I have to clean up your mess, but it seems that that is too late. There is no way we can clean this up. You know what his fate will be, don't you?"

"His fate?" I question. "What about his fate?"

Shinou waves me off and turns to address Wolfram's siblings. "I don't know who else my lover has drugged, but I do know what the drink looked like." He places his hands on the table. "The drugged drink was a lilac color. All it takes is one drink for a person to become a lustful creature."

"But didn't King Yuuri have a lilac drink?" Gunter questions.

"Then that means…"

"YOU FUCKED OUR BABY BROTHER?!" Gwendal shouts from across the table. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He lunges across the table, aiming his hands for my throat, but Conrad holds him back.

"I didn't have sex with Wolfram! I would've remembered if I did. All I remember is going to sleep, that's all."

Conrad forces Gwendal to sit back down. "He's right Gwendal. I took Yuuri upstairs and put him to bed. Wolfram was still at the party at that time. There's no way Yuuri could have made a move on him. Right, Murata?"

"Right. Shibuya was fast asleep before Wolfram succumbed to the drink's effects."

Gwendal relaxes his shoulders. "So if it wasn't Yuuri, then who was it?"

Murata and Shinou share a look. "Alexander, I believe was his name."

"What?!" Elizabeth shouts. She slams her fists against the table. "That's his ex!"

"Didn't seem like it last night." Shinou smoothly replies. "They were a little too cozy with each other. Are you sure they're broken up?"

Lady Cheri nods. "He came to me a few days ago and told me that he's found a wonderful woman to wed. He told me that he'd always love Wolfram, but he needed someone who could give him children."

"But can't Wolfram get pregnant?" Shinou asks. "Didn't he give Alexander a child?"

Lady Cheri and Elizabeth look down to the embroidered tablecloth. Gwendal's left eye twitches and Conrad's shoulders stiffen. "It's a…sensitive topic." Elizabeth begins. "He…was pregnant."

"What happened?" I ask.

"He miscarried when the baby was six months. He was depressed for weeks, we had to keep watch to make sure he wouldn't off himself. Alexander told him that they could always try again, but Wolfram denied him. He told him that he didn't want to lose another child."

"I never knew." I whisper.

"We didn't expect you to. It was supposed to stay between the four of us."

Lady Cheri claps. "Now Gwendal, you know that Shinou is Wolfram's cousin. He already knew though, but still, include him in the conversation."

"Wait, you're Wolfram's cousin?" I ask Shinou.

He chuckles. "Of course, why else would we look alike?"

"But you are the creator of Shin Makoku and Wolfram's the Prince of Bielefeld."

"I'm his older cousin." Shinou answers. "But Wolfram's fate has already been sealed. I just hope he doesn't hate us for it."

"You two decided Wolfram's fate for him?" Conrad asks.

"I am the creator of Shin Makoku. I'm basically a god in the eyes of many, so yes, I can manipulate events and change people's fates. It's my power. You'd know if you ever came to a family reunion."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Shinou smirks. "Last family meeting, I changed fates and made Elizabeth hop in front of King Shouma and become injured. She had to stay in bed for the day and that gave Wolfram a chance to meet Prince Yuuri. And must I say, he thought you were quite mysterious. He also said you had the prettiest black eyes he's ever seen." Shinou says and turns to me. I feel my cheeks begin to warm, but force myself to keep a straight face. The other occupants of the table give him weird looks. "What? I can read minds. Last night was quite entertaining though. I never know Wolfram could think like that."

"So…that girl in the stables with the grey/black horse…that was Wolfram pretending to be Elizabeth?" Shinou nods at my question. I look to Elizabeth, her pink eyes wide. The Elizabeth I knew never had pink eyes. She had green. So it really was Wolfram. I hate to admit it, but he looked really good in a dress, wait what am I saying? I shake my head and stand from the table. "Shouldn't we go visit Wolfram? He's probably stressed about something."

Gwendal shakes his head. "Don't worry about him, Your Majesty." He stands from the table and pushes me to the door. "You have work to do, so go do it." I sigh and make my way to my office.

Conrad leans down. "Don't worry Yuuri, we'll go see Wolfram in a few months when we go to Bielefeld Castle for a meeting."

"Ok." I say and walk into my office. Piles of papers greet me. "Ugh, kill me now."

"I would, but that would be treason." Conrad says as he walks away. "Have fun."

(Wolfram's POV)

"Wolfram, you came home early. Was it too boring at the King's Castle?" My uncle asks as he gets up from his chair and hugs me. He pets my hair and I feel tears come unbidden to my eyes. I pull away and allow my uncle to see my broken state. "What is wrong, Wolfram?"

"Uncle, I have made a grave mistake."

My uncle leads me into his study. I kneel on the floor and wipe my eyes of my tears. My uncle sits across from me in his chair. "Now, what happened?"

"I…I….last night….with the King." I say between sobs.

My uncle arches an eyebrow and holds up his hands. "Wolfram what did you do with the King?" I stay silent. "Wolfram?"

"I slept with the King okay!"

My uncle looks taken aback. He face-palms and sighs loudly. "Wolfram, why would you sleep with another coward? Didn't I warn you about cowards?"

"Yes, you did." I quietly say. "What am I going to do?" I ask, my tears wetting my cheeks.

My uncle begins to speak when the sound of the doorbell ringing cuts off his words. He stands from his seat when a maid comes in and shakes her head. I see my uncle's eyes widen before he pushes past the maid to see whoever is at the door. I weakly stand from the floor and make my way over to the front door. I hear my uncle shouting at somebody and wince when I hear the sound of glass breaking. I rush forward, but stop in my tracks. My eyes widen and I feel every bone in my body stiffen at the sight before me. Familiar blue eyes cast their gaze upon me. The owner of those eyes smiles gently, his brown hair swaying in the breeze from outside.

"Wolfram."

"Alexander?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

(Wolfram POV)

I brace my hand against my chest as my ex-fiancée steps forward, only to be stopped by my uncle's hand.

"I advise you to stay where you are and state your reason for returning. Last I heard, you were going to be married to this lowly woman named Jude. Have you returned to taunt my nephew?"

Alexander shrinks back and bows his head. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused this family. I have an explanation for my actions. I simply wanted an heir to carry on my legacy. I met Jude in a bar late at night and we hit it off. This…affair of mine has been going on for a year. She became pregnant a week ago, but I found out that the baby wasn't mine. It was some young noble's. I cannot remember his name or his rank." He kneels down in front of me and takes my hand. I flinch at the cold touch his palm emits. "I came back to ask for your forgiveness. I know I'll never be able to have you as my fiancée again, but I'd still like to be your friend. Won't you forgive me, my dearest?"

I snatch my hand back and run my fingers through my hair. "You dare ask for forgiveness after what you've done to me? Have you not heard what people call me out in town? They call me a whore, a tramp, a slut."

"They call you that because you met with King Yuuri." Alexander says in reply.

"How did you know that?"

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Who doesn't know about it? Everyone's talking about his annulment of his engagement to Lady Radleff. Did he really break it off with her because he loves you?"

"What? No!" I shout, my hands raising in protest. "He broke it off with her because he didn't like her. It has nothing to do with me."

"Wolfram, I know that I'm not worthy of your love, but I'd love to re-establish our relationship. I realized a long time ago that I want you. I don't care if you can't have children or if your jealousy runs your life. All I want is you. I told you I'd love you forever, didn't I?"

"You did. But that was before. It's different now."

Alexander pulls me into a hug, despite my uncle's protests. "It's not different. I still love you. Do you not still love me?"

"I…do." I say, and push him away. "But things have changed. I've changed."

"How have you changed? You're still the boy I fell in love with five years ago." Alexander says then nuzzles my cheek.

"I just have. I can't say how I've changed. I've disgraced my family."

My uncle pats my head and narrows his eyes at Alexander. "Do you really love my nephew?"

"Yeah, more than life itself."

"Wolfram, would you want to try to work things out with Alexander?"

I shake my head and feel the tears threatening to spill again. "I…can't. I'm tainted. I don't deserve his love. Uncle, you know the horrible sin I've committed. When everyone finds out, I'll be shunned and shamed. I can't have the people of Bielefeld think I'm nothing but a tramp." I say, my voice cracking. I turn back to Alexander. "I do love you Alexander, but you wouldn't want a tainted lover."

"Wolfram, you're not tainted. I don't care what you did while I was away. All I care about now is being with you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Please."

A sigh escapes my lips and I nod slowly. "Then I accept."

"You'll be mine again?" Alexander asks. I nod and he scoops me up into his arms. I can feel my uncle's glare on my back as Alexander spins me around. Alexander sets me down and turns to my uncle. He bows. "I assure you sir, this time I won't leave Wolfram. I'll stay by his side until the end of time."

My uncle glares at Alexander before looking to me. I nod and he sighs. "Alright, I acknowledge your relationship. Now, don't bug me. There's an important meeting commencing this afternoon. I doubt King Yuuri will attend."

I nod in understanding. Alexander laces his fingers through mine and tugs me forward. His hands curl around my waist and he lays his chin on top of my head. "How about we go out to the flower gardens and take a walk?"

"Okay." I say.

(Yuuri POV)

I groan and lay my head on my desk as I finish my last piece of paperwork for the day. My adopted daughter Greta barges through the door and pulls me into a hug.

"Yuuri are you finished with paperwork for today?"

I pat her head gently and nod. "Yeah I'm finished. Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Weren't you sick?"

Greta giggles. "I was, but Gisela examined me this morning. I'm perfectly fine now." She tugs on my arm and leads me out of my office. "Can we go play some baseball now?"

"Of course." I say and ruffle her auburn hair. I see Conrad exiting Gwendal's office and wave him over. His brown eyes light up when he sees me.

"Done with paperwork already?" He asks.

"Yeah, Greta and I are going to go out and play some baseball. Want to come with?"

"Sure. I have time to throw a couple pitches."

I smile. "Well come on."

(Wolfram POV) A Week Later

I wake to the feeling of nausea. I quickly dash out of bed and head straight to the bathroom. I brace my hands on the toilet seat and empty out the contents of my stomach. I feel hands soothingly rubbing my back. I turn my head briefly to the side to see Alexander rubbing my back and kissing my spine. I gasp as soon as all of the food is out of my stomach. Alexander reaches past me to flush the toilet. He places his hand on my cheek and kisses my forehead.

"Are you okay love?" He asks in a gentle whisper.

I nod my head slowly, but turn around again when the nausea comes back. I hunch over as more food and stomach acid leave my system. "On second thought, I'm not feeling well."

Alexander picks me up bridal style and brings me back into the bedroom. He lays me back down on the bed and pulls the covers up to my chest. He feels my forehead with his palm.

"You don't have a fever." He says as he pulls his hand back. "You probably have a stomach bug. It's that time of year. Flus and colds and viruses are spreading around."

I snuggle back against the pillows. "Yeah, it must be a bug or something. I'll have Gatz check me in the morning."

"It is the morning. It's six o'clock." Alexander says from beside me.

"Shut up." I say and turn over in bed.

Alexander chuckles and leans down to kiss my forehead. "I'll see you later. I got to go train the troops."

"Hmmm." I say in reply. I hear the door being shut before sleep drags me under.

 _I gasp in horror at the amount of blood running down my thighs. I grab a wad of toilet paper and work on cleaning up the blood. My lower stomach cramps suddenly and I wrap my arms around it as more blood pours down my legs. I feel something being pushed out of my entrance and immediately, the pain in my stomach lessens. I look down in horror to find the thin, undeveloped body of my baby lying lifeless on the bathroom tile. I feel my heart shatter inside my chest as I scoop up the tiny blood-covered body. Tears stream down my cheeks and I hear the bathroom door open._

 _"Prince Wolfram, what is the matter?" Gatz asks as he steps into the room. He spies the pool of blood coating my legs and my unborn baby cradled in my arms. His light blue eyes widen. He strides across the room and gathers me to his chest. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." He whispers over and over into my ear._

 _"W-Why? Why did this have to happen?" I ask._

" _Sometimes, if there are serious genetic or health cases, the body will work to expel the problem. It just so happened that the baby was the problem."_

 _I cry out and hold my baby to my chest, blood coating my uniform. Alexander hears my cry and rushes into the bathroom. He sees the baby cradled in my arms and wraps his arms around me. I feel his tears hitting my shoulder._

 _"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…" I repeat over and over._

"This can't be happening!" I scream as I sit up in bed. I lay my hand on my forehead and wipe the sweat from my brow. Why did I dream about my miscarriage? I pull the covers from my body and stand from the bed. I fluff out my nightgown and step out my room. I make my way down to Gatz's room and knock softly on the door.

"Come in." A soft voice says from the other side. I open the door and see Gatz sitting up, readying his bag to go into town. He turns around and sees my frazzled state. "Prince Wolfram, what is wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

I point to the bed. "May I?" Gatz nods his head and I sit on his bed. I cup my hands and place them in my lap. "I...have a situation."

"What is it?" Gatz asks.

"Could you examine me? I was throwing up earlier this morning and Alexander thinks I've come down with a stomach bug."

Gatz nods his head. "Of course I'll examine you. I was just about to head to Shin Makoku. You caught me at the right time. Now, would you lie down and lift up your nightgown?"

I nod and lie back on the mattress. I bunch my gown up and set it down on my chest. Gatz places his hand on my stomach and hums something. His palm radiates a blue light as he moves it around my stomach. He opens his eyes, shock evident in his features, and pulls back his hand.

"Well, it's no stomach bug, that is for sure."

I lower my nightgown and sit up. "Then…what is it? What's wrong with me?"

Gatz lowers his gaze and twiddles his thumbs. "Have you…lain with anyone recently?"

This time it's me that lowers my gaze. "Yes." I whisper. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're pregnant, Prince Wolfram."

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"I guess congratulations are in order for you and Alexander."

I look up then, my emerald eyes clouded by tears. As the words sink in a certain double black pops into my head. "It's not his." I whisper

"W-What?" Gatz asks.

"I SAID IT'S NOT HIS!" I shout before falling to my knees. "I have royally fucked up."

"Then, may I ask who the father is?" Gatz asks, his baby blue eyes shining.

I sigh and wipe my tears away. "uuri…"

"Who?"

"King Yuuri."

Gatz's eyes widen in disbelief. "Y-You…and King Yuuri?"

I nod my head and lay my head in my hands. "How am I going to tell Alexander?"

"How are you going to tell Yuuri?" Gatz asks.

"I don't know. Alexander is going to freak out. We just got back together and now I find out I'm carrying another guy's baby?"

"May I ask when this all happened?"

"At Yuuri's coronation. I was so stupid. I should've just pushed him away."

Gatz places his hand on my shoulder. "It's still early. You could abort it."

"What?" I ask, then feel my anger rolling off of me in waves. "I am not killing this baby!"

"Then good luck raising this baby." Gatz says as he gathers his things and exits his room, leaving me sitting on the floor. I absentmindedly lay a hand on my stomach as more tears fall from my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**This will probably be the last chapter I post for a while. My computer's been acting up lately and my friend offered to fix it for free, so I might take her up on the offer. Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own anything, just the idea for the story.**

(Wolfram's POV)

I feel my knees shaking as I make my way to the dining room. How am I supposed to announce my pregnancy? Alexander would surely freak out. He might want me to abort this child. A long sigh tumbles from my lips as I lay my palm over my stomach. A noticeable bump lays there now, covered only by my uniform. Lisa bows when I enter the room, her long black hair falling over her shoulders.

"Good afternoon Prince Wolfram. I have made you some soup upon Alexander's request. He has told me that you have fallen ill to a stomach bug."

A shiver works its way down my spine. "Lisa, may I ask you a question?"

She nods. "You may. What is it?"

"What would you do if you found out that you were…with child?"

Lisa veers back, a shocked expression on her face. "Alexander works fast."

"It's not his." I say quickly.

"It's…not? Then, whose is it?" Lisa asks me. She kneels down beside me and cups my cheeks. She turns my face to look at her.

"It's Yuuri's." I whisper.

Lisa looks as if someone slapped her across the face. She drops her hands and kneels in silence. After a few seconds she gathers me into a hug and rests her head on my shoulder. "Oh Prince Wolfram, this is a predicament. I do not know what to say to make you feel at ease. All that I ask is, what do you wish to do?"

I pull on my hair. "I would like to keep this one. I'm just scared. I don't want to lose this one."

"I know you don't. Those were depressing times. You cannot keep this a secret for long. Everyone will find out sooner or later." Lisa says as she stands from her kneeled position. "I will keep this a secret for as long as I can. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you Lisa."

Lisa smiles. "You are welcome. Now, finish eating and get ready to greet your mother and sister. They should be coming back from Blood Pledge Castle."

I sigh in relief and start shoveling food into my mouth. I hear the back door open and loud pants echo around the room as my men enter the dining room. They salute when they see me.

"Good afternoon sir. We hope you had a restful sleep. Will we continue training tomorrow?" My third in command asks.

"At ease." They drop their salutes. "You will continue training, but I will have Alexander train you from now on. I've become busy with many things. I have responsibilities to attend to." I say as I get up from the table. I look back to see Alexander entering the room. I shake my head when he looks up at me. I lower my gaze and walk to the sitting room. I sit in one of the chairs and run my slim fingers over the bump. I hear the door being open and shouts of welcome. I decide to get up and make my way over to the crowd gathering around my sister and mother.

"Wolfie!" My mother exclaims when she sees me. She scoops me into a hug and nuzzles the top of my head. "We missed you at the castle. Why did you leave so suddenly?"

I gulp loudly. "I had other things to do."

"Murata said you looked distressed." Elizabeth says.

"I wasn't. I just wanted to come home as soon as possible."

"Wolfram, we know about Alexander." Mother says. "Why didn't you tell us you slept with him the night of the coronation?"

"What? I didn't." I say.

"You can't lie to me."

"He's not lying." I turn my head to see Gatz standing in the doorway. "Prince Wolfram is telling the truth."

My uncle appears beside me and throws his arm over my shoulders. "That's right. Wolfram didn't sleep with Alexander. Alexander wasn't even at the coronation."

Elizabeth raises her eyebrow. "Then…who did he sleep with?"

"That is none of your business Lady Elizabeth." Gatz says.

"It is my business. I'm his sister."

"And I'm his fiancée." I look back with wide eyes to see Alexander and my other troops watching the whole scene. "So, you slept with someone? Is that what you meant when you told me you were tainted?"

I nod my head and look down to the floor. "That's right."

"Who was it?" Alexander says as he approaches me. "Was it King Yuuri?"

I wince as his name passes Alexander's lips. Mother, Elizabeth, and Gatz, along with my uncle and the rest of the castle's inhabitants, look between Alexander and I. I nod. "It was." I whisper under my breath.

"I thought you said nothing was going on between the two of you."

"There is nothing-"

"SO I ASSUME A CASUAL FUCK IS JUST BETWEEN FRIENDS!" Alexander shouts. I draw back and wince. He comes closer, but Gatz stands in his way. "MOVE GATZ!"

"No, I won't let you hurt him or the baby!"

Alexander's face pales. "…Baby?" He asks quietly. His eyes soften for a split second before they squint in anger. "He impregnated you?"

I fall to my knees and throw my arms over my midsection. I feel everyone's eyes on me. My uncle furrows his brow and clenches his fist. "I'll kill him next time I see him."

"Don't." I say and look up, tears clouding my vision. "It was a mistake, I was drunk, he was drunk. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I should've just pushed him away." I say as I lower my head to the floor.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you are pregnant. Do you know what this will mean to the people in his kingdom? In our kingdom?" My uncle asks me. "In three months, a meeting will be held here. King Yuuri is attending. I expect you to tell him of this. If he wants you to get rid of it, I want no excuses."

I nod. "I understand Uncle."

Alexander huffs loudly and storms out of the room. My tearful eyes follow him as he disappears from view. My hands shake as Elizabeth helps me up.

"Let's get you up to bed. You need to rest, for the baby's sake. Don't worry, we'll figure something out." She says as she helps me to my room.

I reach out and grab her arm. "Elizabeth!" She looks back, her pink eyes clouded with worry. "How do you think Uncle would feel if I didn't inform Yuuri of his child?"

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know. Do you not want him to know about this child?"

"I wish to keep it a secret from him."

"Then I won't tell him when he comes to visit. I'll make sure that the others know about your decision."

"Thank you, sister."

Elizabeth smiles and pats my head. "I'm just looking out for my brother. Now, get some rest." She says before closing the door.

(Yuuri POV)

"Conrad, come on, we're going to be late!" I shout as I step into the carriage. "I don't want to hear Valtrana's bitching, now hurry up!"

Conrad huffs and hops onto his horse. "My apologizes Your Majesty, Gunter was just saying goodbye to me."

I nod and rest my head in my hands. "What is this meeting about again?"

"We're going over taxes, issues with the residents in town, and your powers." Conrad says.

"Okay, that's what I thought we were doing."

"Calm down Shibuya, it'll be fine." Murata says from his place across from me. "You're worrying over nothing."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the King."

Murata chuckles and adjusts his glasses. "No, but I am the fiancée of the former King. I can help you out. I used to sit through these meetings all the time."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Time Skip: 1 hour later

"This seems like a problem." Murata says from beside me as Wolfram walks out to greet us. My gaze immediately drifts down to stare at his, uh, budging belly. He notices me staring and places his hand on top of it, rubbing the flesh softly.

"Welcome back, King Yuuri, Murata."

"I-It's, uh, nice to be back."

Murata's gaze shifts down to. "Wolfram, when, uh-"

"Are you asking me about my baby?" Murata nods. "It's three months old."

"So it was conceived the night of the coronation?"

"That's right." An unfamiliar voice drifts in. I turn my head to see a tall man with bright blue eyes and brown hair approaching Wolfram. He throws his arm around Wolfram's waist and turns to glare daggers at me. Why is he glaring at me? I didn't do anything to him. "I'm Wolfram's fiancée, Alexander."

"I thought you two broke up." I say.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He asks harshly.

"Look man, I don't know what your problem is-"

"My problem is you." He says before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for soooooooo long. I had many issues and problems within family to deal with. First of all, my old computer broke and died, an** **d my friend that said she would fix it graduated and stopped talking to me. Second, I've been busy with school and some...things happened in 2016. I was sad and angry and while I was at school, I cut up my wrist with my house key. They sent me home and my parents put me on suicide watch for three months. Three months with no phone, no tv, and no computer. I'm doing okay now, I'm seeking help and so far I'm clean with all that stuff. Third, in 20** **17, my cousin overdosed and passed away so we had to make arrangements and I fell into a short depression. Fourth, my grandfather died on the 16 of this month and we just had his funeral so don't expect me to post as often as I used to.**

 **So that's it for now, please enjoy the chapter it may be a piece of shit, but...whatever.**

 **Do I really need to say I don't own these characters?**

"I'm sorry about Alexander." I say to Yuuri as he steps into our home. "It's kind of complicated between us right now."

"How so?" Yuuri asks me.

"This baby...it's not exactly...his." I say, looking down at the ground and wringing my hands.

"Then whose is it?"

"A one night stand. Doesn't matter what his name is. It happened, it's done. No use crying over spilled milk." I say, walking away from him. I make it into the kitchen before I burst into tears. I can't tell him it's his child, and the knowledge is tearing me up inside. Elizabeth walks in and sees the tears in my eyes.

"You didn't tell him?" I shake my head. "I know I said I would respect your decision, but Wolfram, I've seen how you've acted these past months. Not telling him is tearing you up inside. You should tell him, and soon."

I nod. "I know. I'll tell him tonight." I say and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. "How's Alexander doing?"

"He's not taking this situation lightly if that's what you're asking." Elizabeth says, smoothing down my hair with her hand. "I mean, the two of you just got back together and he finds out you're carrying another man's child."

"I know, but I warned him about getting back together. I told him I was tainted. I still am." I say, rubbing my stomach. "I'll be called a whore for sure if word gets out."

"It won't." Elizabeth says. "And if it does, I'll kill whoever spread word with my bare hands."

"Thanks sis." I say and smile warmly at her. I take a deep breath and stand up shakily. "Now then, shall we go to the dining hall?"

"I was thinking we could go out for a walk." She says. "It'll do you good to get some fresh air."

"I don't think the air there is fresh." I say with a scowl. "But I could use the exercise considering I'll be fat when this is over."

"That's the spirit. Come on." We head to the stables and saddle up our horses. I pet Snowy's gentle white ears as I mount him.

"Come on boy, we're going for a ride today." He whinnies and huffs. "I guess that means you're excited." We make it into town within fifteen minutes. I pull my cloak tighter around me and hide my face with my hood.

"Ms. Elizabeth, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Arthur, the pleasure is all mine. How's Ellie doing?" Elizabeth asks.

The old man smiles and scratches his head. "She's fine, been giving me a run for my money with the new grandchild on the way though. Had me pay hand and foot for a crib the other day."

Elizabeth giggles. "Well Ellie was always a charming lady."

"Not when she's money hungry." Arthur says, laughing as well. "By the way, did you hear about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Word going around is the little thing's got a child on the way. Many say they suspect it's the King's, but nobody knows for sure." Arthur says. "I heard it from Madam Edward over by the creek."

Elizabeth turns back to look at me. "Wolfram, looks like we've got a rat among us."

"Wolfram?" Arthur asks. "He's your brother?"

I pull my cloak off my head and look down at him from my place atop Snowy. "Yes, I'm her brother."

"I'm so sorry for spreading rumors about you Prince. It's just that those older people in town love to gossip, and it's been a slow news day as well."

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong." I say, pulling my cloak back over my head. "But next time you hear a rumor about me, keep it to yourself."

"Yes Prince Wolfram." Arthur says, bowing his head in shame. Elizabeth and I take off towards the creek.

"Now what?" She asks me.

"We go to Madam Edward and ask her where she heard the rumor from."

Elizabeth goes to knock on her door as I guide Snowy over to the water basin and let him drink.

"Yes?" A feeble old woman says. Her hair's tied into a neat little bun on top of her head and her grey eyes sparkle with wisdom.

"Are you Madam Edward?" Elizabeth asks.

"I am her. Who wants to know?"

"I am Elizabeth Bielefeld and I want to know where you heard the rumor about my brother from?"

"Your brother?" She asks. "You mean Prince Wolfram?"

"Cut the innocent act lady." I say. "Where did you hear the rumor about me from?"

"Prince Wolfram? Is that you?" She asks.

In answer, I pull my hood down and glare at her. "Where did you hear it from?"

"This fellow, he came in looking rather pissed off and told me that you were a harlot that cheated him out of his engagement to you. He was a young fellow, with brown hair and blue eyes. Said his name was Alex, does that ring a bell?"

"Alexander." I say. "My ex-lover."

"I thought he was at the castle."

"Apparently he rode away to start spreading gossip. He's really pissed then." I say. "Dammit, how could I have been so blind?"

"So, is the rumor fake as well?" Madam Edward asks. "Are you not pregnant with King Yuuri's child?"

I sigh and rest my hand on my stomach. "It's...not fake. But don't tell anyone that the rumor is real."

"You have my word, oh and Prince Wolfram?" She says, capturing my attention. "You'll make a fine mother, and King Yuuri will be a good father. He likes children after all."

I smile. "Thank you."

Elizabeth and I exit Madam Edward's home and head back to the castle. "Now what?" Elizabeth asks me when we see our home in sight.

"Now, we wait for Alexander to get home. I will personally burn him to a crisp."


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, another new chapter. I just wanna say thank you to everyone that's reviewed and congralutated me on my strength and bravery. Honestly, I was afraid that no one would still be interested in reading this story or my other story "The Sins of Our Past" because I've been absent for so long, but y'all surprised me again. I'm utterly grateful for all of you and I love you all to death. So thank you for being awesome and enjoy the chapter.**

When the door slams shut, I immediately bolt up and run, well, waddle to it. Alexander stands there taking off his coat. I brace my hand against his collar and pull his face down to mine.

"What have you done?" I ask, venom lacing my tone.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. Wolfie knows about you spreading your little rumors all around the square." Elizabeth says, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, you wanna come clean before we melt you?"

"I admit that I did tell the rumor, but it was okay because you betrayed my trust."

"Me? We weren't together Alex, it shouldn't matter who I sleep with anyway."

"It matters to me!"

"Oh yeah, why? Why does it matter so much?"

"Because you were mine!" Alexander says, grabbing my wrists and squeezing hard. "You were mine, and I left you for stupid reasons. I left because I thought that I had gotten a young lady pregnant, and I didn't want you to hate me. Then when I learned the truth about whose baby it really was, I came back. It was already too late for you though. I had hoped that you would take me back, and I didn't understand why you keep calling yourself tainted...until the day you found out you were pregnant."

"Alex..."

"Don't you Alex me. You slept with another man. After months of us trying to have another child, you fell pregnant because of another male. And this time, it's creating a scandal between the kingdoms. How could you have been so careless?"

"You think I wanted this? I never wanted to have another child to begin with, not after Benjamin..." I wipe my eyes of the tears that fall freely now. "But I had no choice."

"You could've gotten rid of it."

"I couldn't kill a part of me."

"It's not a a part of you!"

"It is, I'm the mother, I'm carrying it, I committed the act. This child is mine." I say. "I'm sorry you couldn't be a father again, I truly am, but that does not give you the right to disrespect my wishes and keep this from the father."

"Oh the father, let's talk about him shall we?" Alexander says. "Out of all the people I thought you would cheat on me with, I never would've imagined it'd be the King himself."

"We were drunk Alex, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Do you blame him for getting you pregnant?"

"Do I blame Yuuri? No. I tried to push him away, but even I couldn't hold back the desire I felt for him. After, when I woke up and saw him next to me, I panicked, got my clothes on, and fled. I couldn't let anyone see me like that. And then you had to come back and vow your lifelong love to me again."

Alexander let's go if my wrists and cups my cheek. "I'm sorry Wolf. I know I've been rude to you all this time. I was just frustrated. I didn't mean to reveal your pregnancy and pass it off as a rumor. If I could take it back, I would."

I wipe my eyes again. "Are you through being an asshole?" I ask, chuckling.

"That depends, are you through hiding?"

"Hiding what?"

"This baby. You have to tell him eventually." He says to me.

"I can't."

"Wolf, I know I've caused you a lot of pain these last few months, but I'm willing to let it go if you're willing to forgive me. And if you man up and tell him."

I make a face. "Please don't say man up when I have a three month old growing in my stomach. It makes me feel weird."

He chuckles. "Okay, I won't. Now, go tell him."

"Uh guys?" Elizabeth asks. "I have a feeling he already knows." She says.

"What makes you say that?" I say and turn around. Wide black eyes are all I see. I feel as though my legs are numb, and a slegdehammer has just been slammed through my chest. "Yuuri?"


End file.
